


Finally, From Me To You

by xmzame



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmzame/pseuds/xmzame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time in a long time, Dean Winchester was alone at home for Valentine's Day... or at least he thought he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally, From Me To You

**Author's Note:**

> "Happy Valentine's Day!" I say as I write destiel fanfiction instead of finding a valentine for myself.

Dean was usually pumped for Valentine’s Day every year since junior high. He always had someone in company, whether it was a boyfriend, girlfriend, blind date, or a one night stand. He just turned 32 three weeks ago and he was at home that Sunday, feeling lonely as hell while he tried to comfort himself with ice cream and television.

There was no point in bothering his friends to hang out since they were either spending time with their own partners or cashing out at strip clubs, and he definitely wasn’t up for that. Sam was with Eileen and it was their first Valentine’s Day together, so there really wasn’t a point in trying to find any kind of company that day. Being alone on Valentine’s Day really did suck.

Dean flickered his eyes to the clock above the TV that read a quarter to ten. He sighed and checked his phone, even though he knew there were no missed calls or messages. God, it was just one of those nights. Keeping the TV on, Dean got up to clean his bowl and get some more soda for himself.

He wasn’t sure if he heard something. With the water running and that weird infomercial going on in the background, it was hard to tell if what he heard was just from the TV or if it was somebody in the house. He turned the tap off and wiped his hands as he exited the kitchen and walked to the empty living room. He swore there was _some_ kind of sound was coming from somewhere. Turning off the TV, Dean could hear steps of feet from above that tried way too hard to sound quiet.

He grabbed a strong umbrella from the corner of the stairs and went up silently. The lights in the bedroom were on, and Dean figured it was some stupid way for the burglar to trick him into going in there and hitting him from behind. Unless of course, it was the burglar’s first time doing this and they just weren’t careful at all. Dean checked every view of the floor quickly and made himself alert for any sounds coming from around him as he entered the bedroom, weapon still held with both hands.

What he didn’t expect to see was red.

The good red, obviously, that took forms of rose petals, and they were scattered all over the floor and the bed. Dean held the umbrella tighter and was ready to swing it when a figure appeared from the other side of the room, but immediately had it lowered when he saw who it was.

Dean shook his head and grunted, rolling his eyes.

“Son of a bitch!” He cursed. “I was about to hit you, Cas, and I was a button away from calling the cops!”

Castiel shrugged and smiled guiltily. “I’m here though, and it’s been two weeks.”

“Yeah, you are, but I need some time to cool down before I kiss your stupid face, alright?” Dean dropped the umbrella and rubbed a hand over his face, taking a breath. “Okay, I’m good now.”

“I’m sorry for scaring you,” Castiel said, walking over to Dean with his arms open.

Dean sighed again and pulled Castiel in by the waist, breaking into a smile as he rested his head on Castiel’s shoulder. “How the hell did you get out of work?”

“Well—”

“Did you finally convince your boss to go fuck himself and let you have a weekend off on Valentine’s Day?” Dean asked.

Castiel pulled away but still held tightly as he faced Dean. “You obviously know I wanted to do that. But no, I didn’t plan on getting fired,” he murmured and placed a long kiss on Dean’s lips. Dean wanted more and kissed back, but they needed the conversation to keep going.

“Then what happened?” Dean asked.

“His wife went into labour last night,” Castiel answered. “He dropped everything and didn’t care much about what we were gonna do for the last few days, so we kind of just went home. It’s not easy finding a good flight on Valentine’s, though.”

Dean smiled. “So you’re telling me none of _this_ was planned?” He gestured to the bed with petals and _ooh,_ chocolates. A scented candle on each bedside. Cas really did work fast.

“Oh. This was definitely planned, but I didn’t expect to come home early on the perfect date,” Castiel said, wrapping his arms tighter around Dean’s neck. “I just thought- you’ve always been the one with the romantic gestures. So I thought I’d try…”

Dean scoffed. “Me, romantic gestures?”

Castiel leaned in for a soft kiss. “You were the one who proposed. The one who planned my birthday party, and the surprise _after-party._ The surprise at the wedding. I hate you sometimes,” he whispered, smiling at the end.

“Most of the time you love me,” Dean said back, smirking. He was so in love and he couldn’t even register the entire situation actually happening. He swore this had to be a weird dream, since he was practically holding an umbrella as a weapon a few minutes ago.

“I do. Happy Valentine’s Day,” Castiel uttered.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” Dean kissed him deeply, pulling him closer.

Castiel broke away as he started to laugh, dropping his head down. “You thought I was a burglar? Was there really _no_ possibility of your husband being in the house we both live in?”

“Shut up. Those weren’t your normal footsteps, and I seriously thought there wasn’t a chance of seeing you tonight,” Dean remarked. “I was just on the couch moping all day long.”

Castiel grinned and kissed his cheek. “Once again I’m sorry for scaring you. And I’m sorry the chocolates are half-melted. It took a long time to find a cab back from the airport.”

“I don’t care, babe. I just really, really missed you. Come here.” Dean embraced him tightly again and gently kissed the side of his head. He looked to the bed over Castiel’s shoulder again and smiled. “There’s a reason for the candles though, right?”

Castiel pulled his head away to face him with a flirty smirk. It’s a wonder how flirty Cas had become in the span of five years of being together with Dean.

Castiel shrugged. “It’s Valentine’s Day. So if you’re up for it…”

Dean was definitely up for it.


End file.
